Malthona
The Fallen and Remorseless With the prevalence of Felthona as the primary threat that passes the Velare, many common folk have difficulty understanding the difference of Malthona. The fundamental difference between the two lies mostly in the soul of the person who died. Whereas the souls that the Thonafold manages to turn to Felthona long for life and a return to "pleasures" of their mortal existence, those who fall to the corruption and become Malthona typically become so because they attempted to resist and push on to their rightful destination. Why these souls resist is a reason only they can truly answer, though it is likely due in large part to the sense that they know they are destined for a different, likely "better" place the Deorfold or possibly even the actual halls of their own Deva. This resistance mitigates the full effect of the polluted strands of creation entering the unwilling soul, but in so doing allows more of the corruption spread by the Deor to enter in. The unfortunate consequence for those souls who fall victim to this is that many ultimately fall to the corruption in the end. However without the full measure of the Thonafold's creative essence lingering within, the eventual transformation quite often is either nearly non-existent or incomplete. These poor beings are usually naught but a shadowy version of life without even true bodies of their own. For others, the corruption that taints them is too great and all measure of personality or thought is lost in the agony they suffer due to resisting. This effect causes them to appear mindless or single minded in their purpose and reasoning. However some who have very strong willpower last long enough to actively once again desire life wind up retaining more of the essence of free will full of the corrupted influence of the Deor. This Malthona are exceedingly rare but also extremely powerful entities in and of themselves. Ultimately, the Malthona are even more otherworldly than the Felthona. The things that go bump in the night, the grisly, half-formed remains that are said to walk the bleak places of the world, the shadow that killed your neighbor's pet but was never seen, or even the half-crazed hermit said to drain the blood from visitors are Malthona. Some are so weak as to be nearly harmless while others can make you scream and die from pure terror just to look upon them. Unlike the Felthona who have flesh and blood bodies, the Malthona do not possess this nature and must be destroyed to free the corrupted soul within. Some Common Malthona While there is hardly anything "common" about the Malthona, some are more readily seen than others. * Shadow: Whether called Shades or Shadows, the beings are literally what the name implies. Not really possessing true bodies of their own, Shadows cannot really physically interact with the world most of the time. While they are capable of doing so, it is typically only for short bursts of activity. The Church Priests say that these beings gain strength from the fear of others, and while there seems to be some truth to this it is also unproven. The truth also remains that while sometimes harmless, that Shades still account for innocent deaths in dark or dimly lit rooms. To the priest's credit, these victims are normally children who would more easily fall victim to fear in the face of a Shade. More than one family has woke in the morning to find a child dead from what appears to be strangulation. Shades are usually solitary stalkers and murderers that flee from the light, though there have been cases where several have joined together for nightly hunts. * Draugar * Zombie Less Common Malthona * Geist * [[Vampyre|'Vampyre']]